


Survivor Wednesday

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Team as Family, What else is new, arguing when they should be focused on the mission, family bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: https://shadokatninjakitty.tumblr.com/ Requested:"How about the team goes into the field with bad Intel and they have to figure out how to get out of it, while they are having an argument over something?"





	Survivor Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadoKat771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/gifts).



Jack angrily pushed a branch away from his face. “Look, man, all I’m saying is that we have a tradition. The whole team gets together on Wednesdays and watches Survivor. It’s just what we do. We’ve been doing it for years,” Jack continued to rant as he, Mac, Bozer, and Riley made their way through the dense foliage. 

“Yes, I know we have a tradition Jack, but you broke that by making plans,” Mac argued back. “Riley, how much further?”

“We’re almost there, it should be just over this next rise,” Riley answered, looking at her tablet. “And I warned you guys that he was going to be like this.”

“See?” Jack said, feeling validated. “Riley agrees with me.”

“No, I don’t Jack. I just knew that if we watched Survivor without you, you would be a baby about it,” Riley shot back.

“Jack, we get together, have pizza, and watch Survivor. What did you expect us to do in your absence? Twiddle our thumbs and stare at each other?” Bozer joined in.

“No, I expected you guys to record it and wait until I was there to watch it with me,” Jack said, huffing with effort as they climbed the final hill.

“Jack, you made the decision to not participate this week. It’s not fair that the rest of us couldn’t watch Survivor just because you weren’t there,” Mac said.

Jack was about to continue the argument when he got a good look at the land in front of him. There was a cabin right where they had thought it was, but it did not look like it was the base of an international criminal organization. In fact, the cabin looked like it hadn’t been touched in years.

“Riley, are we in the right spot?” Mac asked, apparently coming to the same conclusion as Jack.

“Yes,” Riley was typing as quickly as she could one-handed. “This is the place. According to our intel, that cabin down there should be the home base for the arms dealers.”

“I don’t think there have been any arms dealers here for a while,” Bozer said.

“Boze, I don’t think there has been anyone here for a while,” Jack replied. He took out his binoculars for a closer look. The place looked like a wreck. It was completely overgrown, the windows were boarded up, and part of the roof of the porch was caved in. He passed the binoculars to Mac, who surveyed the area with a frown.

“It certainly looks abandoned,” Mac said, but the look on his face told Jack that something was wrong.

“So what does this mean?” Bozer asked before Jack got the chance to.

“It means, that we got bad intel and that this is probably a trap,” Mac said, his eyes still scanning the area.

“Mac’s right. We were probably leaked false information, which means that even though that looks abandoned, someone is probably expecting us to show up,” Jack agreed.

“What do we do? Do we abort?” Riley asked. Mac turned to look at her and she gave a sigh. “I’m sorry, I forgot who I was talking to. Now’s when we throw the plan out the window and improvise.”

“Sounds about right,” Mac said with a smile. “If we can capture whoever is lying in wait to kill us, we might be able to find the gun smuggler's actual base of operations.” As Mac spoke he looked around and Jack could tell that there was a plan forming in his oversized brain.

“Please don’t tell me that this plan of yours involves live bait,” Jack said. Mac walked over to a large tree and started untwisting a vine.

“Okay. I won’t tell you,” Mac said in a way that made Jack certain that live bait was involved.

“Dude, if you get me killed before I get to watch Survivor, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you,” Jack threatened. He took out his pistol and started checking it over. He knew that it was in perfect condition, but it was something to do while Mac finished making whatever he was making.

“If you want, we can tell you who got voted out,” Bozer offered with a wicked grin.

“Don’t you dare. I’ll add you to my haunt list,” Jack said, pointing a finger at Bozer.

“It was a really good episode, it would be a shame if you never got to see it,” Riley joined in on the teasing.

“Both of y’all need to stop talking right now. Is this the kind of family we are? You do our traditions without me and then tease me about it?” Jack said, trying to look as offended as possible. The truth was he loved the arguing and teasing and everyone knew it.

“Jack, you are the one who made plans,” Mac said, his voice carrying a bit more heat to it than normal.

“Whoa, buddy, you’re not actually upset at me are you?” Jack asked. He looked around at Riley and Bozer but they both shrugged, apparently, this was new information to them too.

“Of course not Jack, I’m just tired of this stupid argument,” Mac said, not looking at any of them as he continued twisting and tying the vines. Jack didn’t believe him for one second, but he didn’t get a chance to press the issue because Mac continued to talk. “Okay, so this is a net trap. Riley and Bozer, I need you guys to go around to the south side of the house and set it up.”

“Why can’t you just set it up here?” Bozer asked.

“Because there is a chance that the lookout already knows we are here. If Jack and I run in this direction, he’ll get suspicious. So I need you guys to set up the net while Jack and I act as the distraction. We will hopefully keep this person's attention and then we can draw them into the trap,” Mac explained the plan and they all nodded at his words. It was as good of a plan as they were going to get.

“How do you know this guy won’t just shoot you the second you step out of the tree line?” Riley asked.

“He’s going to have to actually confirm that we are after the gun smugglers. He can’t just go around shooting every stray hiker that finds the cabin. That would be bad for business,” Jack said.

“Once Jack and I are in the cabin, we will start digging through things and start talking about gun smugglers to draw the guy out,” Mac said. “Bozer, come here, I’ll show you how it works.” Bozer walked over to Mac and the two of them bent over Mac’s makeshift net.

“Hey, did Mac seem upset yesterday during Survivor?” Jack whispered to Riley when they were alone.

“Not really, although he was pretty insistent that we watch Survivor even though you weren’t there,” Riley said, frowning in Mac’s direction.

“Shoot,” Jack said as the pieces started to fit together.

“What is it?”

“I’m an idiot, that’s what. The kid probably didn’t have a lot of actually family traditions growing up. His dad and grandpa don’t really sound like they would’ve been the traditions type. Now he finally has traditions with his new family and I mucked it up,” Jack said.

“You missed one Wednesday Survivor night Jack, it’s not that big of a deal,” Riley protested.

“I think it is to him, and now I gotta do the thing that I hate most.”

“Admit that you were wrong?” Riley guessed.

“I was gonna say apologize, but that works too,” Jack said with a smile.

“Alright,” Mac said, straightening up. “We are all set here. You guys good?”

“Peachy, let’s go get shot at,” Jack responded in an overly happy tone.

“Let’s go,” Mac agreed, but he turned back to Bozer and Riley before following Jack. “You two stay on comms, let us know when you are in position.”

“Okay, be safe Mac,” Bozer said, gathering up the mess of vines in his arms. “You too Jack.”

Jack threw a smile over his shoulder as he started to walk after Mac, who was already on his way down the hill. The walked for a few minutes in silence until finally, Jack wasn’t able to take it anymore.

“Look, about Survivor…” He started but was immediately interrupted by Mac.

“Oh my god, enough already. I’ll watch it with you when we get back okay? We can even invite the whole team and pretend that it’s Wednesday.”

“I’ll take you up on that, but that wasn’t really what I was…”

“Jack is now really the best time to be having this argument? We are lost and about to go into some creepy looking cabin,” Mac interrupted again, adding the last part to preserve their cover.

“I’m not trying to have an argument,” Jack said, but they had arrived at the cabin and he could tell that Mac was only half listening to him as he checked it out.

“It seems secure enough to hold our weight, but we should probably be careful,” Mac said.

“Lightest first,” Jack responded, gesturing for Mac to go ahead of him. Mac rolled his eyes but went first anyways.

The inside of the cabin looked just as abandoned as the outside. There was almost nothing in it save a few pieces of furniture which were covered in dust. It was a simple one bedroom, one bathroom cabin. Jack quickly cleared the rooms and headed back to the kitchen area where Mac was looking through the cupboards.

“Well, we aren’t going to be able to restock our supplies,” Mac said, swinging the nearest door wide enough for Jack to see the very empty shelves inside.

“Yeah, the owners probably didn’t want to leave any food for bears to find,” Jack responded. He wasn’t even sure if there were bears in these woods, but he knew that Mac understood what he was saying. If this cabin was indeed a trap, there was no way that the bad guys would’ve risked leaving any kind of evidence inside it.

“I guess we’ll have to try to catch some food then,” Mac said and Jack agreed. The person who was probably watching them right now was their only chance at being able to find the gun smugglers.

“Too bad this place doesn’t have a TV or something so I could catch up on Survivor,” Jack teased, looking around the rundown cabin. They hadn’t heard anything from Bozer or Riley, so they had some time to kill before they had to blow their cover. Jack figured it was a good enough time as any to apologize.

“You really have a one-track mind, it’s incredible,” Mac said as he continued to explore the cabin.

“I know, it’s one of my many talents. But look, I was trying to say this before, but you kept rudely interrupting me,” Jack paused when Mac sent him a glare. “Look, I’m sorry,” Jack finally blurted out. Mac froze in surprised and turned to look at Jack.

“You’re what?” Mac asked in disbelief.

“I’m sorry I missed Survivor day, I should’ve just told my cousin that I wasn’t free that night and that I could hang with him today or something.”

“Or you could’ve invited him to Survivor night,” Mac suggested.

“I just hadn’t seen him in a while and didn’t know what to expect. He was always a bit rough around the edges and I didn’t want him to ruin the night for all of you,” Jack explained.

“We shouldn’t have watched it without you. And I shouldn’t have made you feel guilty for choosing to see your cousin who you hadn't seen in a while versus the people you see on a daily basis,” Mac said looking apologetic. Jack had to bite back a curse, this was not going at all the way he wanted it to.

“Look, kid, seeing my cousin was great, but he’s not the family that’s most important to me. He’s blood, sure, but we don’t even really know each other. What I’m trying to say is that our family traditions are important to me and I’m sorry that I acted like they weren’t,” Jack said, finally getting out the point he’d been trying to make.

“I thought that maybe you didn’t care about it anymore. We’d been doing it so long, maybe you were tired of it.”

“Are you kidding me? Survivor Wednesdays are my favorite day. Why do you think I was so upset that you watched it without me?” Jack rushed to reassure him.

“I promise we won’t ever do that again,” Mac said with a smile.

“And I promise never to make plans on a Survivor Wednesday again,” Jack returned his smile, glad that they had finally cleared the air.

“Hey, guys?” Bozer’s voice came through their comms, startling both Mac and Jack. “The traps all set.”

“Perfect timing,” Jack whispered, winking at Mac.

“I don’t know, man,” Mac said loudly. Jack shot him a look and Mac dropped his volume slightly. “There is just nothing showing that any gun smugglers were ever here. Are you sure you got the location right?”

“This is the location we were told they would be, I swear,” Jack responded in normal volume voice. 

The response from the lookout was almost immediate. A spray of gunshots ricocheted around the cabin. Neither Jack nor Mac were in a line of shot, so they were fine.

“He’s trying to draw us out of the cabin,” Mac yelled about the spray of bullets.

“Well, that’s our plan too right?” Jack yelled back.

“Yes, but we need some kind of cover,” Mac said as he looked around the cabin. A few seconds later his face lit up and he made his way back to the kitchen. Jack fired off a few shots in the general direction of the shooter to buy Mac time and give the impression that they were fighting back.

A few moments later, Mac came crawling back with several bottles full of liquid.

“I thought you said there wasn’t anything in the cabin?” Jack asked.

“They left some cleaning supplies,” Mac said with a grin. Jack knew how much the kid loved his household chemicals.

“Okay, so what do they do?”

“These should make a smoke screen with enough cover to get us to the tree line. Once we are there, the shooter will be forced to pursue us on foot,” Mac explained.

“Awesome, let’s do this,” Jack yelled over the bullets that were still firing. He put his hand to his ear to press his comm. “We are headed your way and we will be coming in hot. You guys are in the exact place Mac showed you right?”

“Of course Jack, we can read a map,” Riley’s sarcastic voice answered.

“Okay, just checking, it’s kind of important,” Jack responded. Then he turned to Mac, figuring that his partner’s sense of direction was better. “Lead the way.”

Mac nodded and threw the first of the bottles out of the back door. It exploded on the ground and released an impressive amount of smoke. Mac and Jack quickly ran out of the door. Mac threw his other two bottles as they ran. Jack couldn’t see very much other than Mac’s leather Jacket in front of him. He prayed that the young agent knew where he was going.

Jack figured out that they had reached the trees only when he almost ran into one.

“Whoa, slow down Mac, we have to make sure we don’t lose him,” Jack said, grabbing Mac’s arm. They slowed to a fast walk. Jack was just beginning to think that Mac’s smoke screen had worked almost too well when a bullet whizzed past his head.

He and Mac picked back up the pace. The ran past the spot where Bozer and Riley had laid the trap and slowed down again. They hid behind trees and waited. A few moments later, a shout signaled that the trap had worked. Jack and Mac came out from their hiding spots and found a very angry looking man hanging in the air and tangled up in a bunch of vines.

“It worked!” Bozer shouted in delight as he and Riley emerged from their own hiding spots.

“Good job Boze,” Mac said, giving his roommate a high-five. Riley walked over to Jack and gave him a hug.

“Everything good with you two?” She asked.

“All straightened out,” Jack said, giving her a smile. “Now, let’s get this guy into Matty’s capable hands so she can get the information we need out of him.”

“And then, Survivor Wednesday part two,” Mac said with a grin.

“Got that right,” Jack said, giving his partner a fist bump.

“Yeah, I’d be willing to watch the episode again,” Bozer said.

“I’m in too,” added Riley.

“Then let’s get going,” Jack grinned at his awesome teammates. He was touched that they were all willing to rewatch the episode just to keep the little tradition going and make him happy. Jack vowed that no matter what happened, he would never miss another Survivor Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be purely lighthearted bickering and it definitely got away from me. What can I say, I go where the characters take me.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
